


White Christmas

by Elvendorkwanwan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendorkwanwan/pseuds/Elvendorkwanwan
Summary: 一直想写一个亲世代关于圣诞节比较温暖美好的回忆，我想他们就是那种在最黑暗的时刻都不忘光明的人，所以就有了一篇这样的文。其实每个片段之间都没什么逻辑，只是很偶然闪现在我脑海里的画面，如果有什么不通顺的地方都是我的问题。标题是每年圣诞节我都会听的一首歌，比较喜欢手嶌葵的版本，其实本来今年想写Blue Christmas来着，因为也很喜欢那首歌_(:з」∠)_最后提前祝大家都圣诞快乐，有一个温暖美好的冬天~





	

1979年12月初，英国还没有下雪。

_**December,3** _

临近午夜，寂静的街道上突然传来两声噼啪的巨响，马尔克斯先生警惕地坐起身，赶走趴在膝盖上打呼噜的猫，然后走到窗前，将窗帘拉开了一条缝。

两个身穿斗篷的身影凭空出现月光里，其中个子稍矮的踉跄了一下，差点被旁边的邮筒绊倒。

“嘘，尖头叉子，你会把整条街的麻瓜都吵醒的。”那个藏在斗篷下的高个儿说。

“那正好，”他的同伴抱怨道，“顺便我可以问问他们为什么要把垃圾桶都漆成红色。”

他们的声音听起来都很年轻，而且像是喝醉了，显然是隔壁街区那堆荷尔蒙过剩的青少年又大半夜在路上闲逛。

“那不是垃圾桶，你这个大傻瓜，”借着路灯的微光，马尔克斯先生看见高个儿摘下了斗篷的兜帽，英俊的脸蛋上挂着坏笑，“麻瓜们叫它们邮筒。”

“邮啥？”他的同伴也摘下了兜帽，他戴着一副圆框眼镜，顶着满头乱糟糟的黑发。

“邮筒，麻瓜用它们来收发信件。”

“难以想象，”戴眼镜的男孩咧嘴笑了，然后又皱起眉头，“为什么不用猫头鹰呢？”

“因为麻瓜们认为动物不可信任。”

马尔克斯先生恼火地发现这两个小子的谈话自己半句也听不懂，但他们看上去也不像是犯罪分子，马尔克斯先生耸耸肩，准备拉上窗帘回到床上去。

就在这时，他看见那个戴着眼镜的男孩从袍子里掏出了一根细木棍，在半空中挥舞着，嘴里还念着不成句子的词。不一会儿，马尔克斯先生便看见了有生以来最令人惊奇的画面，他几乎叫出了声——一场小雪开始纷纷扬扬地飘落在两个年轻人的头顶。

“尖头叉子，你在干什么傻事儿？”高个儿男孩用习以为常的语气说道，这让马尔克斯先生难以忍受，他怎么能对这样怪异的场景熟视无睹呢？

“已经十二月了，”戴眼镜的男孩满怀希望地伸手接住那些凭空变出来的雪花，“今年还没有下过一场雪呢。”

“等真正到了圣诞节，我们可以堆一个比你脑袋还大的雪球。”高个儿男孩笑嘻嘻地说。

“用来砸死伏地魔？”

伏地魔？马尔克斯先生皱起眉头，他还从来没有听见过一个音节如此古怪的词。

“那恐怕还不如你真正的脑袋威力大。”

然后，两个男孩对视了一眼，他们似乎觉得自己刚刚讲了一个精彩绝伦的笑话，压低嗓音在空无一人的街道上笑得直不起腰来。

“嘿，大脚板，我们是不是快要迟到了？”好一会儿，那个戴眼镜的男孩才懒洋洋地挥了挥手里的细木棍，雪花都消失得无影无踪。

“没错，再过一会儿，我们亲爱的食死徒朋友恐怕就会开始用他们少得可怜的脑细胞思考自己万无一失的伏击计划是不是出了问题，你说呢？”

“你知道，阿拉斯托说情报也有可能是错的，这是个陷阱。”

“陷阱呀，”高个儿男孩脸上露出一个恶作剧的笑容，“你怎么想，哥们儿？”

“当然是跳进去呀！”他的同伴眨眨眼，然后噼啪巨响，他们消失在夜色中。

这太荒唐了，马尔克斯先生在心里对自己说，他四肢僵硬地爬回床上，将被子拉过脑袋。但直到入睡之前，他也没能成功地说服自己，刚才的所见所闻只是一场梦。

 

_**December,7** _

 

“你说什么？”弗兰克隆巴顿放下了手里的杯子。凤凰社刚刚结束了一场长达两小时的会议，人们都端着热巧克力挤在壁炉前闲聊。他刚刚在扶手椅坐下没多久，魔法界著名的连体婴——詹姆波特和小天狼星布莱克就昂首阔步走到了他的面前。

“我怀孕了，”小天狼星严肃地说，“孩子是詹姆的，我打算生下来。”他将一只手放在自己的肚子上。

“好吧——”弗兰克迷惑地看着他，似乎仍在艰难地消化着这个消息，“呃，可是？”

“你不打算恭喜我们吗，弗兰克？”小天狼星紧绷着脸。

“嗯，事实上，我有一个好消息和一个坏消息，”詹姆挤挤眼睛，“你想先听哪一个？”

“我不明白……”

“坏消息是，”詹姆清了清喉咙，“我和小天狼星，可能，或许，大概，不小心，把你准备明天向艾丽斯求婚的事情说漏了嘴。”

“我敢打包票迪歌已经告诉了社里的每一个人。”小天狼星雪上加霜地补充道。

“什么？”弗兰克睁大了眼睛。

“但好消息是，”詹姆赶紧伸手扶了一下看上去快要晕倒的圆脸男人，“小天狼星并没有怀孕！”

“Ta-da！”小天狼星十分配合地放开了捂着肚子的手，“感谢梅林，弗兰克，想想吧，你逃过了看着一个哇哇乱叫的婴儿从我的胃里蹦出来这种可怕的事情。”

“我得去找艾丽斯。”弗兰克结结巴巴地说着朝门口走去。

“哦，对了，弗兰克，顺便提一句，这周你和我们一块儿巡逻。”詹姆冲着他的背影大叫。

“有时候你们的麻瓜医学常识真叫我担忧。”一直在旁边读预言家日报的莱姆斯头也不抬地说。

“行行好，我们对那些把麻瓜切开的疯子理论不感兴趣。”小天狼星大摇大摆地霸占了弗兰克的扶手椅。

“你们上次的任务完成得不错。”莱姆斯收起了报纸，饶有兴趣地打量着自己的两个好友。

“说实在的，莱姆斯，这话要是别人说，我几乎要怀疑是在讽刺我们了。”詹姆叹气，“整个社里的人刚刚在会上都听到阿拉斯托是怎么大吼大叫，把我和大脚板形容为——”

“‘共用一个大脑的饭桶’和‘行走的麻烦制造机’”小天狼星亲切地补充道，“还有，波特傻宝宝，我认为月亮脸的确在讽刺我们。”

“说起来，我有一个好消息要告诉你们，”莱姆斯微笑起来，“为了某些原因——阿拉斯托决定送你们俩一台真正的交通工具。”

“还能有比我的摩托车还实用的东西？”小天狼星扬起眉毛。

“我还是把惊喜留给你们自己吧。”莱姆斯说。

 

 

_**December,12** _

 

莉莉伊万斯——事实上，应该是波特了——正双手环胸站在路边，脸上带着一抹坏笑。

“再提醒我一次，阿拉斯托，”小天狼星从汽车的副驾驶伸出脑袋，“我和詹姆为什么要学这玩意儿？”

“我认为这对执行凤凰社的任务有帮助，”阿拉斯托穆迪吼道，“你们不能总骑着那台会飞的摩托车在麻瓜眼皮底下晃悠。”

“就不能用幻影移形吗？”詹姆神情紧张地紧攥着方向盘，费了老劲才绕过路上莉莉用飞来咒挪过来当障碍的巨石。

“你们不可能总毫无征兆地从麻瓜面前消失。”莉莉幸灾乐祸地说。

“那么飞路粉呢？”小天狼星痛苦地揉了揉额头，刚刚的急刹车让他的脑袋直接与挡风玻璃来了个亲密接触。

“不是每个地方都有壁炉的，”穆迪面不改色，“好啦，小子，赶紧闭上嘴巴给我好好学习。”

“您知道詹姆有隐形斗篷对吧。”莉莉意味深长地对他说。

“当然啦，但总得找点什么消耗消耗这两个捣蛋鬼的精力是不是？上次的巡逻他们可把隆巴顿折腾得够呛。”

“还被八个麻瓜在不同的地点目睹了幻影移形。”彼得看见汽车将院子里新种的月季碾得七零八落，悲哀地补充道。

“告诉我，波特和布莱克这么多年来是怎么把他们的脑袋一直保住在脖子上的，嗯？”穆迪眯起眼睛打量着车里两个大呼小叫的家伙。

“这个问题从我第一次见到他们一直问自己到现在。”看见自己的丈夫少有地哇哇乱叫，莉莉的心情似乎非常好，“如果他们真的能学会开车，倒是能少出一些篓子。”

“你不会真的指望詹姆和小天狼星会开着这辆车子去执行凤凰社的任务吧？”彼得惊恐地说。

“当然不，小虫，”莉莉微笑起来，她转向穆迪，“今年圣诞节我们将会有一个聚会，要一起来吗，阿拉斯托？”

“再说吧。”穆迪瞪着前方，小天狼星和詹姆正举着被掰下来的方向盘，无辜地冲他耸肩。

 

_**December,19** _

 

莱姆斯脱掉风尘仆仆的旅行斗篷，走进起居室。

“茶还是咖啡？”他问道。

“咖啡，不加糖。”詹姆懒洋洋地躺在沙发上回答。

“尖头叉子，这可不是待客之道，你才是这个房子的主人，”在他旁边，小天狼星将脚架得老高，“月亮脸，我要茶就好了，谢谢。”

“为了避免你忘记，我还是得重申一遍，我受伤了。”詹姆可怜兮兮地抬起绑着绷带的右手。

“伤口怎么样了？”莱姆斯端着三杯咖啡回到了起居室，“没有茶叶了。”他对眼睛瞪得老大的小天狼星简单地解释道。

“难以忍受，”詹姆用虚弱得不可思议的嗓音回答，“不过我是个坚强的人。”

三个人坐在沙发上，喝着热咖啡，身体都渐渐地暖了起来。窗外寒风肆虐，壁炉里的火却熊熊燃烧，带来一种安定的感觉。有那么一阵子，没有人出声，大家都不想谈论詹姆的伤口，那似乎会打破某种快乐的假象，让他们更清楚地意识到战争就在身边。

最终，莱姆斯还是叹了口气。

“到底发生了什么？”他开口。

“卢克伍德想对詹姆用钻心咒，”小天狼星阴沉地说，“我帮得上忙的时候已经太迟了，另外一个混蛋用了神锋无影——”他的声音听起来很古怪，脸上没有表情。

“事实上没什么，”詹姆举起没有受伤的手臂，“我只不过想让莉莉对我温柔一点儿，自打怀孕以后她脾气变得有点暴躁。”

“事实上不是‘没什么’，”在仔细研究过伤口以后，莱姆斯抬起头，他的胃很不舒服，“他们有没有给你用莫特拉鼠的汁来缓解疼痛？”

“我想是有的，”詹姆叹气，“反正莉莉给我上了一大堆稀奇古怪的药剂，我都有点儿后悔夸大了自己的伤势。”

“我不希望再发生这样的事情了，”莱姆斯严肃地说，“詹姆，小天狼星，答应我，下次出任务的时候要倍加小心，好吗？”

“我们挺小心的，”小天狼星嘟囔道，“上回可是二打十啊。”

“看在随便谁的份上，小天狼星，下回遇到二打十的局面你们俩能挪挪尊贵的屁股赶紧开溜吗？”

“月亮脸，逃跑可不是掠夺者的风格呀。”詹姆乐了。

“挂彩也不是掠夺者的风格。”莱姆斯冲着天花板翻了个白眼，詹姆对那表情很熟悉，每次他干了什么蠢事或者说了不该说的话时都能在前者的脸上见到。

“好啦，月亮脸，”小天狼星的语气就像他是个饱经沧桑的可怜人，到最后不得不接受人生就是如此的沮丧无聊，“再说下去你就要毁掉我们完美的老友时光了。”

“你有什么打算？”莱姆斯警惕地看着他，“莉莉只说让我们来照顾詹姆，别胡闹。”

“天地良心，”小天狼星从袍子里掏出一副巫师棋，“我只不过想和你们一起下下棋。”

“下棋？”

“谁赢了就可以让输家回答问题，输家一定要说真话，否则就得干一件赢家指定的蠢事。”

詹姆端起咖啡大喝了一口，眉开眼笑，“好啊，我喜欢。”

“你们几岁了？”

“怎么，月亮脸，你害怕？”小天狼星坏笑。

虽然知道是激将法，但莱姆斯还是没忍住，“说真的，尽管放马过来。”

“我需要一点烈火威士忌。”詹姆大声宣布。

“酒壮怂人胆。”

“走着瞧吧大脚板。”

 

_**December,21** _

莉莉波特的钱包里永远都装着两种货币：麻瓜的和魔法界的，只是为了以防万一。事实上，她钱包里有时候装着比麻瓜的货币还要令人吃惊得多的东西。譬如现在，莉莉就不动声色地从里面掏出了两个鲱鱼三明治，塞到小天狼星的手里。

他们正在一家麻瓜商场里闲逛（小天狼星完全不明白为什么不去对角巷），美其名曰“圣诞购物”，但小天狼星只觉得无聊得想打哈欠。

他们花了将近两个小时才到达伦敦，十二月的大街上人流熙熙攘攘，圣诞歌从四面八方飘出来。人们忙着完成节前最后的采购，他们的孩子从塞满礼物的婴儿车里探出头来，红扑扑的小脸笑得一派天真无邪。麻瓜们手里提着大包小包，高声谈论着小天狼星一点儿也听不懂的名词。“股票”是什么玩意儿？

出于某种原因，莉莉坚持要小天狼星载她——是的，没错，用麻瓜汽车，而不是飞天扫帚或者摩托车——一起来进行圣诞购物，对此，莉莉只是轻飘飘地解释道这"对车技有帮助"外加威胁性地用魔杖戳了戳他的胸脯。

“嘿，伊万斯。”小天狼星开口，穿行于兴高采烈的麻瓜中，他觉得自己像个白痴，尤其是在刚刚问了莉莉“电视机”是什么东西却收获了后者一个坏笑的表情以后。

“干什么，布莱克？”莉莉在货架上随手拿起一把光剑玩具，思考了半响，又将它放了回去。

“你为什么要带我来这儿？”

“圣诞购物，我不是和你说过了吗，我们要邀请社里所有人参加圣诞聚会。”

“你要再不说老实话，我就走了。”小天狼星作势转身要走，莉莉一把拉住他的胳膊，阻止他前行，然后顺势环住了他的手臂。小天狼星微笑起来，他很好奇周围的人会不会误以为他们俩是一对儿——出于某种原因，这个想法让小天狼星暗自发笑——但至少，他敢肯定没有人知道他们是两个货真价实的巫师。

“好吧，大脚板，其实，我有事情想告诉你——”莉莉深吸一口气

“为什么要用这种语气，就像你准备跟我报告一个坏消息似的。”

“我不知道这算是好消息还是坏消息，”莉莉眨眨眼，“但现在还没有人知道。”

小天狼星环顾了一下四周，然后压低声音，“刚刚确认了一下我们周围都是麻瓜，你可以说了，等等，”他突然严肃地拉开了与莉莉的距离，“伊万斯，如果你是打算跟我表白的话，你知道，詹姆是我最好的朋友——”

“我们打算养一只猫。”莉莉说。

“什么？”小天狼星大声说，引得路人纷纷回头瞪他。

“成熟点儿，大脚板，”莉莉飞快地说，“而且我想让你陪我一块儿去选猫。”

“这是个笑话吗？哦，天哪，莉莉。”

“好啦，我知道。”

“说真的，莉莉。”

“你不打算发表些高见？”

“我还能说些什么呢，”小天狼星气哼哼地说，“上回聚会你们俩就突然宣布已经搞出了一条人命；现在，你，莉莉伊万斯，我唯一真心爱过的姑娘，以及詹姆波特，一个曾信誓旦旦自称爱狗人士的家伙，共同背叛了你们最好的朋友，也就是我，小天狼星布莱克，去养一只猫。莉莉，你还希望我说些什么？”

莉莉大笑起来，“说实在的，詹姆和我还以为你会有更大的反应呢，例如嚷嚷着要吃掉我们养的每一只猫之类的。”

“一只脏兮兮的，傻乎乎的猫——”

“可我们还是一样地爱伤风呀。”

“只会抓烂你的沙发，偷喝你的牛奶的动物——”

“米勒娃听了可不会高兴。”

“——老实说，如果我真这么干了，你们还会爱伤风吗？”小天狼星一本正经地说。

“什么？”莉莉挽住他的胳膊。

“吃掉你们养的猫。”

“那我会把伤风做成标本挂在起居室的墙上。”莉莉露出一个充满谋杀意味的笑容。

“好，很好，”小天狼星点头，“但快圣诞节了，我觉得挂尖头叉子的脑袋更应景。”

 

_**December,25** _

__

这个圣诞节的派对几乎算得上是场灾难。

詹姆从德达洛迪歌那儿收到了一件有史以来最难看的手织毛衣，而他还得意洋洋地穿上它，像只孔雀似的四处昂首阔步，逗得人们笑个不停。

而斯多吉波德摩的挑选唱片的品味则比食死徒们发射恶咒的准头还糟糕，姑娘们喝得醉醺醺的，在屋子中央随着斯多吉跑调的歌声跳舞。

卡拉多克迪尔伯恩大声地对任何愿意听他说话的人重复每个派对上他都要讲的“史上最糟的圣诞节记忆”的故事。彼得不停地撞倒身边的酒杯，莉莉和詹姆新养的猫大摇大摆地在醉倒在地板上的人们的脸上踩来踩去，莱姆斯只好跟在身后收拾烂摊子。米勒娃麦格微笑地坐在壁炉旁边的扶手椅上，脸颊红红的，和平日里严肃的模样大不相同。

派对的高潮，或者对小天狼星来说是最不堪回首的时刻发生在将近午夜的时候——不知道是哪个捣蛋鬼在小天狼星的圣诞帽上悄无声息地变出了一圈榭寄生，于是他无论走到哪儿，都接受着源源不断的亲吻。

第一个吻来自莉莉波特，她笑嘻嘻地吻了吻小天狼星的脸颊；然后是多卡斯梅多斯，她脸蛋上浮现着明显不是来自蛋奶酒的红晕，所有人都心知肚明地微笑起来；然后是艾丽斯隆巴顿——没错，已经是隆巴顿了，显然詹姆和小天狼星的泄密并没有使这位姑娘改变对弗兰克的心意；当米勒娃麦格走到小天狼星面前，所有人都以为她要给他关禁闭呢，然而她却给了他一个响亮的亲吻；马林麦金农坚决地展示着右手无名指上的婚戒，强调自己已经不是年轻人了。等轮到男生们的时候，一切就变得有些滑稽了。阿拉斯托穆迪只是粗声粗气地让所有起哄的人闭嘴；弗兰克则尴尬地和小天狼星握了握手；德达洛迪歌倒是想真的吻他来着，但是他已经醉得不省人事，人们只好把他挪到沙发上去；然后是蒙顿格斯，小天狼星无情地拒绝了他，理由是“他闻起来像是臭汁”；莱姆斯疲惫地朝小天狼星挥挥手，表示一个飞吻已经足够；最后是詹姆，托着小天狼星的下巴在众目睽睽之下深情凝视了他半响，美其名曰“酝酿情绪”，直到最后被忍无可忍的众人直接按头才了事。

他们在温暖明亮的房子里喝着蛋奶酒，大声说笑，没有恐惧，没有噩梦，更没有战争。

最后，人们似乎开始感到疲倦，他们都安静下来，靠着炉火昏昏欲睡，有的则在低声交谈。圣诞礼炮都被拉完了，布丁也吃得一干二净。詹姆抬头环顾四周，发现找不到自己的妻子，他的心一沉，几乎叫出声来，但最终他只是悄悄地离开了起居室，打开门走出去。

谢天谢地，詹姆在心里想，他的红发姑娘正背对着他，站在门廊上。

远处整点的钟声长长地鸣响着，戈德里克山谷在夜色中像是地上崛起的朦胧梦影。

“嘿。”察觉到身后的动静，莉莉没有回头就知道是谁。

“嘿。”詹姆脱下了自己的外套，披到她的肩膀上，“外面可冷了。”

“下雪了。”莉莉恍若未闻。

詹姆搂过她的肩膀，两个人一起抬起头往上看，一些白色絮状物正缓缓地从天空往下飘落，它们越过屋顶，越过树梢，在半空中轻盈地飞舞着，打着旋儿，最后悄无声息地落在花园的枯草上。

莉莉伸出手，一朵雪花飘落在她的手心。

这是今年的第一场雪。

 两个人在银色的薄雾里站了好一会儿，谁也没有出声。莉莉注视着在手心里的雪花慢慢融成水，然后合起手掌。

“这是我们两个人一起度过的最后一个圣诞节了。”她轻声说。

“为什么？”詹姆大惊失色。

“詹姆波特，你这个大傻瓜，”莉莉转过头看着他，露出一个灿烂的笑容，“以后就是我们三个人了呀。”

“哦，”詹姆露出恍然大悟的表情，“你是说——”他伸手摸了摸莉莉仍旧平坦的小腹，“——哈利吗？”

“是啊，”她轻快地说，“当然，在哈利之后，我们还会有更多的孩子——一个大家庭。”

“嗯，至少再生两个，让莱姆斯和彼得各分到一个教子。”

“喂，这不是我们生孩子最主要的目标。”莉莉凶巴巴地瞪了他一眼，然而对上彼此的眼神，两个人都忍不住笑了起来。

“这真是一个很白色的圣诞。”莉莉最后吸了吸鼻子。“真希望每一年都可以像今年这样。”

詹姆明白那话背后的意思是什么，他搂紧了莉莉，两人并肩站在这场大雪前，年轻，无畏，一言不发。

会好的，一切都会好的，詹姆在心里告诉自己，他一定可以想出解决的办法，阻止这场战争，决不让痛苦和悲伤发生在任何人身上，让哈利生活在一个更好的世界。

他还有明天，后天，下个月，一年，两年，甚至十年的时间去改变。他有那么多的时间，他一定可以做到。

因为他是无所不能的詹姆波特。

 

 

 

**THE END**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 一直想写一个亲世代关于圣诞节比较温暖美好的回忆，我想他们就是那种在最黑暗的时刻都不忘光明的人，所以就有了一篇这样的文。其实每个片段之间都没什么逻辑，只是很偶然闪现在我脑海里的画面，如果有什么不通顺的地方都是我的问题。标题是每年圣诞节我都会听的一首歌，比较喜欢手嶌葵的版本，其实本来今年想写Blue Christmas来着，因为也很喜欢那首歌_(:з」∠)_最后提前祝大家都圣诞快乐，有一个温暖美好的冬天~


End file.
